Chapter 17: VKs vs. Psychopaths
(Back in San Diego, Lenat and Japul are in the police station. Elgan orbs in.) * Lenat: Thor, you can't do that around here! * Elgan: I can't sense the girls anywhere, Aquaman, which is never good. Do you know where they might be? * Japul: They were tailing their psycho, hoping he would lead them to his... bigger psycho. * Elgan: Do you know who that is? * Lenat: Evie asked me to check a manager named Seymour Redding. He paid all of Tom's bills after he disappeared, but... * Elgan: He could be a recruiter. Do you have an address? (Lenat hands Warka a file.) * Japul: Do you think Seymour is a psychopath? Well, what kind of powers do you think we should expect? (Warka looks at the file and orbs out.) Oh, see, okay, now that ain't right. (The scene cuts back to the wrestling centre. A sharp ball has been fired from Seymour and is at Roger Hall.) * Seymour Redding: You girls are way out of your league down here. You have no idea. * Evie Grimhilde: Well, we know that you have a deadline, Mr. Redding. Time to deliver your recruits? * Seymour Redding: ' And you think you can stop me, hmm? Think you can save him? I kind of admire that level of arrogance. * '''Evie Grimhilde: ' Thanks. We kind of like to think of it as confidence. * 'Seymour Redding: ' Well, get over it. He's lost. * '''Roger Hall: I made a deal. I stand by it. (The sharp ball disappears. Roger gets out of the ring and stands next to Seymour.) * Seymour Redding: ' Now, you see that? Now, that's what I call a quick recovery, huh? Knocked the humanity right out of him and we got a perfect kill for him too. * 'Audrey: Uh, not if we put him on ice. (Mal freezes him.) Kind of hard to make him kill an innocent now, huh? * Seymour Redding: ' Unfreeze him. * '''Audrey: ' Nope. (Seymour walks towards Audrey.) * '''Audrey: Ah! If anything happens to me, he's gonna stay that way. * Mal: (whispers) Is that true? * Audrey: (whispers) Yes. * Seymour Redding: You're bluffing. * Evie Grimhilde: ''' Are we? * '''Seymour Redding: I'm listening. * Evie Grimhilde: Alright, how about three descendants in exchange for Ben's soul? * Mal: '''Evie! * '''Evie Grimhilde: If we win, we get Ben. If we lose, you get Ben and the three of us. Risk one to gain four. * Seymour Redding: You really think you can win in the ring? * Evie Grimhilde: Well, you know, we don't really have much of a choice. But if we do win, we don't go into the training program. We go free. * Seymour Redding: Did your homework. Okay, you got a deal. You win, you go free. But if you lose, you die. I can't control what happens in the ring, only the source can. * Evie Grimhilde: ' Understood. ''(Evie, Audrey and Mal move away.) * 'Audrey: ' Hey, you that bad feeling I was talking about? It's getting stronger. * 'Evie Grimhilde: ' Alright, you need to stay here and keep Roger frozen, okay? * '''Audrey: I hate this crappy freezing power she has! * Evie Grimhilde: ' Okay, our powers seem to have a limited effect on these guys. So we're gonna have to outmanoeuvre them. * '''Mal: '''And outsmart them and keep our shoulders off the mat. Piece of cake. * '''Evie Grimhilde: ' So I guess we're as ready as we're ever gonna be. * '''Mal: Uh, E, there's one more thing. * Audrey: ''' Now? Now is your perfect moment? * '''Mal: Audrey, we might die in there. * Audrey: That doesn't mean you should tell her now. * Evie Grimhilde: Okay, tell me what? * Mal: Carlos is still alive. I never really vanquished him. * Evie Grimhilde: What? * Seymour Redding: By the way, since you're witches, I think it's only fair that I even the playing field. (The two clowns, Adam and Evan McIntyre come out. Adam has a chainsaw, Evan on stilts and has a cold gun.) * Adam McIntyre: (yelling) You look at this face! This is the face of pain and I'm the bringer of pain! And I'm gonna destroy you! You can cry for mercy but I don't know the meaning of the word! * Evan McIntyre: Ice cream! Come on out, everyone. Come on! Get your ice cream. Come on out, everyone. Hey down there, little fellas. * Audrey: I gotta go. (leaves Mal and Evie behind) * Evan McIntyre: Now, what flavour would you like, girls? I've got more flavours back in the car. * Mal: I don't think you're going to sell a lot of ice cream right now and we're not getting in your car. (Evan grabs a floating picture of The Evil Queen, Regina Mills.) * Evan McIntyre: Wait...Regina Mills? Regina Mills? Oh, I've heard of her. * Evie Grimhilde: Oh, this never goes well as we are both cheerleaders. * Evan McIntyre: Maybe you've heard of The Troll? Used to brainwash your colleagues. There were witnesses who said he was fighting someone: someone with a trident. * Mal: If The Troll was who you work for, I'd hate to meet my mother. * Evan McIntyre: How about a little ice cream, Mal? * Evie Grimhilde: Alright, and people think this is entertainment. * Mal: Evie... (Mal touches Evie's arm and she pulls away.) * Evie Grimhilde: Ooh! * Mal: Are we okay? * Evie Grimhilde: Not by a long shot. Look, Mal, it you waited till now to tell me about Carlos in hopes that we would die and you wouldn't have to deal with me, you have another thing coming. (Mal walks away.) * Mal: (to Audrey) I think that went well. (Evie and Mal go into the ring.) * Evie Grimhilde: Alright, I am going to win this fight and save your ass. That way I can kick it myself later. * Mal: Hi. * 'Audrey: ' Oh boy, oh boy. Category:Raven: The Dinosaur King Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes